sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden McCallister
Captain is the chief scientist aboard the USS Aegis. Physical *Height: 6'3 *Weight: 170 lbs *Hair: brown *Hair Style: short, with bangs that don't touch the eye brows *Eyes: dark brown *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: **Public School in Kenai *Secondary: **West High School, Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps *Post Military Education: **Bachelor of Sciences services minor in Programming & Applied Mathematics - University of Alaska, Anchorage, Reserve Officer Training Corps **Officer & Basic Training Family *Father: Connor *Mother: Venice *Brother: MajorJason Bryant McCallister, United States Air Force *Sister: Kaitlyn McCallister Career History *Unlike Jason, the first ten-ish years of the military career spent mostly in the US due to his type of skill including the bases he spent time with below as follows... *Fairchild AFB, Washington (3 years) - 12/05/2015 *Hill AFB, Utah (2 years) - 12/30/2017 *Langley AFB, Virgina (approx. 2 years) - 01/01/2020 *NASA (3 years) - 03/04/2023 *USS Aegis (currently) - 01/06/2024 Promotion History *Airman to Lieutenant: 2012 - 2019 *First Lieutenant: 08/16/2019 - 11/30/2020 *2nd Lieutenant: 11/30/2020- 02/15/2023 *Captain 02/15/2023 - current Background First born boys in their family, Raiden and Jason are a rare type of half-identical twins, also known as half-twins. Their sister Kaitlyn soon followed about two years later. Raiden and Jason each took on unique interests and their own personalities, though much of their physical appearance is the same much like regular fraternal twins. The three of them grew up with relatively normal lives, the boys more interested in the military than Kaitlyn, who expressed more interest in art. Before they went to High School, the McCallister family moved to Anchorage for business reasons. Raiden is a science guy, into storm chasing, weather, and just about anything involving technology. He was originally pursuing mechanical engineering, but then realized he had fun with programming. He knows the essentials to make AI's, though isn't particularly good at it and hasn't really had the chance to implement what he knows in technology thoroughly. He has reprogrammed one of his computers to do certain things most computers cannot however, and his goal some day is to make it have even faster, nearly self-reliant thought patterns. While he was in the Lieutenant ranks, he worked with aerospace tech for NASA for about four years. Raiden hasn't really had the chance to put all his skills into his work in the military. Half the time he was put into mechanical engineering or programming positions to fix/improve technology for spy technology or other devices the military uses on a regular basis, be they for vehicles or ground operations. As he went up in his ranks, he gained more room to offer advice freely on how to improve systems. He has traveled from base to base, usually missing locations with his brother, but they have managed to stay in contact. They are very close, where as they have almost separated themselves from the rest of their family, who are equally busy with their lives. Their connection is nearly symbiotic, and if something terribly life threatening were to happen to Jason, it's not too improbable that Raiden would begin to worry. Skills & Qualifications *Basic weapon training *Basic medical knowledge *Some knowledge of psychology *Knowledge in the following areas after completion of a major in Sciences and a minor in mathematics: applied physics, quantum physics, mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, (some) chemistry, discrete mathematics, and applied mathematics. These skill sets vary, but most of what he knows is focused on programming and researching. Personality Raiden is considerably different from his half-twin Jason, though he does have the same form of calmness about his aura/presence. All though he carries himself decently, Raiden is less competitive but is equally quiet and mellow unless he gets energized by something like caffeine, or gets slap-happy from lack of sleep. The brothers are fairly approachable, and always try to be open minded. Raiden doesn't have much of a problem with authority, more of a follower that is comfortable working in the background (unlike Jason). When they get excited about something, each can seem like a little kid in their own ways, though this is a side seldom seen due to the environments they work in. Raiden is capable of decent communication, all though he can have his shy moments. He is very patient, and is often forgiving, but he does have an aggressive streak if something that matters to him is endangered/threatened. He isn't much of a joker, much like his brother, but he does have his more jovial moments. Despite his endeavors as a scientist interested in artificial technology and many other things, Raiden likes to consider himself a pretty average guy. Raiden likes to improvise in matters involving science and logic, thus, he rarely likes to stick to the norm whenever given the chance. When he's in his more serious mode, he can give a decent, logical conversation (and sometimes inspirational ones) with out beating around the bush too much. Raiden's main weakness is certain aspects of his ego and confidence. Unlike Jason, he tends to back off quicker, and sometimes dismisses opportunities involving certain things. The only thing he really cares about is science, he isn't interested in things in his mind that are 'too cliche' like close friendships or relationships. He likes to hold intelligent conversations with people when the mood strikes him, but for some reason he's scared to get close, the cause of this being that he had trouble with getting close in the past. Thus a third weakness for him is the fear of being rejected, even if he doesn't always realize it. Lastly, Raiden is slightly OCD. He also dislikes blood despite being in the military. He's not the hardened type like Jason and Sadie, he usually stays indoors working on projects for people. He had far less chances to get out on the field unless the AF needed him to oversee an operation. Raiden likes everything beyond his own clothes reasonably neat and tidy, but more to the point, he gets a little squeamish around blood - that includes even simple cuts. Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:USS Aegis Crew Category:Scientist Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel Category:Inactive Player Character